Thou Shall Not
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: You want your ass kicked? Try Anastasia temper. A rouge wolf suddenly find herself in the wrong part of the forest with our favorite Wolves. Werewolves and Vampires aren't the only thing that go bump in the night.
1. Thou shall not

I don't own twilight…just my girl..

….

Just one day…that's all she asked from this miserable place that it wouldn't rain. For the last three days she been tracking her prey and it seemed that it wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Who lived here? She thought. Anastasia stood under a cliff side biting at her nails as sharp eyes searched the forest before her. She wasn't within their territory just yet, but damn close. It had been three days that she sensed her prey run through this forest as if they were playing Russian roulette with someone. She now understood why and they were the main reason she hasn't tried to cross through the woods.

Who wouldn't? When about a handful of crazy short tempered males were the dominate scent here. Psht, Anastasia thought, she fought off bigger wolves before. Yet she never had this problem with any other pack. There was a fine scent line warning off all intruders, even other wolves. And not far to the north east she could pick up another scent belonging to those filthy bloodsucking bastards that all needed to have there cold un-beating hearts ripped out. Wondering what to do now, play the game with the leach or wait until one of the wolves notice her to ask for her to be let through.

An inner growl bubbled up in her throat she shouldn't be this scared. She one two leach's away from avenging her fallen friends from Montana. Pulling her hoodie off she let her hair fall down as all four feet of it fell over her shoulder almost touching the cave, cliff hideout she was in.

"Make up your mind!" Anastasia cursed herself. "Your flip'n grandmother in there someplace. All you have to do is play sneaky sneaky to La Push and find her house!" as soon as that plan left her lips she about threw it in the back of her head with the other ten thousand thoughts she had. She was killing day time, she could just hike through the woods acting like a simple stupid human….until one jumped out ripping off her head.

Rolling her eyes she jumped off knowing it was no or never. Thunder roared above her in a warning for the stupid suicide mission she was about to do. Holding her backpack close to her she jumped off the cliff landing the fifteen food drop to the lush pine covered floor. Not even bothering to stop Anastasia took off through the woods praying to her personal gods that luck was on her side that day.

Running quickly through the forest Anastasia could feel someone watching her. Not in a creepy peeping tom way, more of the being stalking way. Coming to a stop at a fallen tree she jumped up hoodie now covering most of her head as she scanned the forest around her. She couldn't see anything but knew she was being followed very closely.

A light rumble in her stomach made Anastasia think twice about anything else as she sat down right on the fallen tree digging feverishly through her backpack for a snack. All she needed when she encountered these stupid males was to be on an empty stomach and a cranky bitch. That would get her throat torn out quickly. Opening the bag full of chips she began to munch on them as she kept a eye on the world around her. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Happy camper I am." She said looking back down at her food. True goodness that made her happy she didn't gain any weight true she was a bigger girl for five-five, her weight never mattered to her. Only her shortness. She was vey sensitive about how short she was as a human and in wolf form she wasn't the biggest beast out there, but the quickest. Something seemed to stir behind her as Anastasia quit chewing on her chip as she listened to the almost to quiet background behind her. She than heard it, more less felt him crouching moving like a snake across the bushes and tree. Be agile as he possible could.

Feeling the movement before he actually made it to her Anastasia jump forwards off the fallen tree sliding to a stop turning around to face the upcoming enemy.

"Christopher." Was all she said as she watched this fowl smelling leach stand where she was just sitting.

"Anastasia," he said sneering her name in disgust. This pale man stood almost six foot three his body slender and reeked like rotting flesh in Anastasia mind.

"Well your stench of dog shit isn't to fawned to my taste either." He said reading her mind running a pale hand through his long blonde hair that Anastasia once found beautiful. Everything as beautiful about this man, before he killed her.

"Well at lest I don't smell like I should be rotting within the ground with maggots eating what I don't manage to call a brain." She laughed dropping her backpack as he jumped down with ease from the log to do a deadly dance they've played many times before.

"This whole place reeks of you, Anastasia. I'm pretty sure I've found where your inbreeding takes place." He began to laugh. Anastasia eyes turned dark with anger.

"Don't you dare disrespect my father home land." She growled.

"Come now, your father never gave a rats ass about you and we both know that." He said as he suddenly moved to quick for the human eye as Anastasia turned with him still ready to defend herself at any cost. She watched him stop his mind games as he was fairly closer to her. He knew not to get to close to this mutt, her bite was much worse then her bark. When She gave a threat she kept it, he about lost his limbs many times, and most were when she was in human form.

Anastasia didn't even get into a ready stance knowing that anything this man tried to do on her she could only deflect. Before she turned, she was issued by the government that she was a weapon. Knowing six of the most deadly marsh arts, her mother was a little over protected of her after her father left them.

Christopher moved quickly as if to blindside her as she moved almost just as quick dropping down into a split stance grabbing his arm just as fast as he came towards her he was already airborne flying off into a tree behind her. Turning around she watched him get up to his feet like nothing happened as he came after here yet again. This time she grabbed his arm twisting it behind her back as her knee came up slamming into his gut as she pulled hard on his locked arm ripping it out of its socked and almost off.

Christopher let up a cry in pain as he was thrown away from here yet again. Anastasia felt her chance to phase and rip off this man head as something else caught her attention. Something bad. Now on his feet Popping his arm back into its socket could feel the uneasy force of something mean, lean and ready to kill them both. Not even giving her another glance Christopher took off into the forest towards the boundary line cursing his foolishness of following the mutt. Anastasia had other plans on which way to go. Grabbing her bag she hurried north to get out of the reservation and into La Push open streets before these bitter puppies made her a squeaky toy.

The sound of crashing trees sounded up behind her as she took a hard right knowing that looking over her shoulder now wasn't the best idea. Gaining on her fast she couldn't tell if any of them were following the leach as she began to think twice about wearing her favorite hoodie for the day. Placing her backpack between her teeth as she ran ripping off her hoodie as she stuffed it into her bag she was thinking there was a slope coming up for her to slide down as she had to literally fall to the ground to stop her from sliding off a cliff. Gasping out in shock she looked down seeing this random cliff that dropped a good fifty or more feet to the forest ground below. Looking back over her shoulder she watched as seven large wolves come running at full force.

"Think kitty cat. Think your are a cat they always land on their feet!" she said to herself hearing them getting closer. Growing some balls she stood up giving had her back to the cliff watching the wolves come to a sliding stop before her, almost six feet tall on all fours. A golden brown wolf not even ten feet away started to inch forwards head low lips drawn back ready to attack her.

"Your coming after blood while letting a leach get away!" she hissed out at him as he lunged forward snapping his jaw together as it sounded like a gunshot. Giving him a smirk Anastasia held out her arms spread eagle as she fell backwards off the cliff heading quickly towards the ground as she wasted no time phasing into her wolf form. Landing like a feather she felt her legs a little shaky not quiet understanding how she pulled that one off when she looked up to the cliff watching them quickly follow in pursuit. Getting over her shaky legs she began to run again as rumbling took up behind her from the heavy bodies landing behind her. Backpack in her mouth she dashed through the forest as they were still on her tail but for as fast as she was they never caught up to her. It wasn't until she started to smell the ocean did she know she had passed the town. Growling in anger knowing that's what they were trying to do. She did a hard right around a hill running east again. Thinking she was in the clear for awhile she never senses anything coming until something slammed into her side sending her flying to a tree about knocking it out of the ground.

Hissing out in pain she dropped her bag to throw off the much larger wolf off her. That attack gave the other wolves enough time to catch up as Anastasia soon found herself surrounded by six angry puppies. Growling herself her lips drew back as she bared her teeth to them one jumped forwards as Anastasia slumped lower to the ground before grabbing him by the throat missing his killing teeth. They rolled away quickly as she found herself on top his claws digging into her chest. Before another could slam into her she rolled away using a hind leg to slam into his chest sending him flying away as all attacked her at once now.

There were to many to handle as Anastasia felt teeth ripping into her flesh. Not about to howl in pain like she wanted to she found a way out of the deadly puppy pile rolling away to grab her bag before taking off into a run again. Her blood was now in the air and she knew the males would never lose her scent now as she found the mountain suddenly sloping down as she became dizzy from the blood loss. Someone slammed into her side sending her flying into a tree as she tired her best to jump off it.

_You bastards!_ She yelled at them through her head. _I've done nothing wrong to you._

Not expecting any reply back instead she got emotions. Anger, pure fury anger. Finally she found herself trying to slide to a stop as she lost her footing do to dizziness slamming into the roadside. The males howled behind her as she tried to force herself up as her now weak body wasn't having any of it. The ground rattled with them coming for them as her body finally gave up her last attempt to get up as it suddenly phased back into her human body. Hissing out suddenly she felt the razor sharp teeth dig into her flesh as she used what strength she had to look up at the black wolf who now had her leg between his crushing mouth ripping at he flesh. Swinging her right arm up to get once last attempt punch at the noise just for good sport in Anastasia mind. Don't go out with a fight she was told. Something seemed to catch the black wolf eye as he was dragging her back into the forest away from the street so whoever was driving by wouldn't see a girl being eaten alive by the local werewolves. Anastasia body fell limp after her body covered in gashes that were pumping out blood finally made her pass out. Letting her go as the other wolves went in for the kill the black wolf threw himself over the body before any of them could get to her.

The pack all froze abound what the black wolf finally saw.

"SHIT!" one said as he was the first to phase back into human form. The rest seemed to follow as the one who was the black wolf leaned down lifting up the now deadened girl. Among the many tattoos that sported her body one stood out like a sore thumb on her right shoulder. One that the rest of the pack was wearing proudly on theirs too, yet not for the moment they weren't.

"Why the hell didn't we see this before she jumped the cliff?" One asked.

"I didn't see anything, I was to pissed she was here." Another said.

"I was wondering what she meant by blood." The black wolf said. His anger started to get the best of him for being so blind to see this. He wasn't the only one. The golden brown wolf that led this hunt was fuming with anger at himself when he saw this girl passed out from lose of blood he and his brother had given her.

"Jacob?" The black wolf looked up at his Alpha wondering what he had planned.

"Take her to your place Sam. Emily will know what to do." Jacob stood up looking feeling hurt that they had almost killed a fellow pack member. He was glad that he had ordered Sam to be the one to drag her body back into the forest. Only Sam had the clearest head when they hunted next to him. Sam nodded slowly getting ready to lift the limp form of Anastasia up when she slowly came too. The boys all noticed this as Jacob kneeled back down looking at hooded dark eyes that seemed to be trying very hard to focus on the world around her.

"You," she sort of slurred lifting a weak hand to point at Jacob. "If you lose my back pack…I'll…I'll skin you with your mothers teeth." She weakly stated before falling unconscious again. Jacob didn't take this threat to heart know she meant it, but at the moment…it really didn't count.

Lifting her up carefully Sam began to run the damaged Anastasia back to his place. As two large wolves followed.

"Quil, Embry go get the medicine lady I think she going to need it." At that the other two boys nodded taking off almost in the same direction as Sam while Jacob followed them closely behind after grabbing the girl backpack.

….

When Anastasia finally opened her eyes, she found herself lying in a large comfy bed with large blankets thrown over her. Groaning in pain as she started to sit up feeling her bones that needed to crack do so as she stretched. Looking around the room she found herself warmed by a fire that she really didn't need. A fever of 109 degrees was always burning within her.

"I think I'm dead." She sighed rubbing her eyes as decided it would be best to figure a way out of here and to her grandmother house before these wolves pulled any more good cop, bad cop on her. Finding her stuff sitting on a chair next to her bed she slowly got dressed her healing wounds still tender as she listened at the door to see if she heard anything outside. Knowing it was already dark yet was in a room with a window that not even a rat could crawl through she opened the door slowly glancing outside. Thinking she was in the clear she slowly slipped out closing the door softly. Tip toeing towards what she thought was the door she didn't even notice a pare of black eyes watching her. When she hit a squeaky part in the floor she made a face thinking she been caught until her eyes fell on the figure on the couch.

He looked at peace sleeping softly, one arm thrown over his stomach while another was behind his head. His body was lightly turned away from the fire as she noticed that nothing about his man was scrawny. Her nostrils flared as she picked up his scent as one of the wolves from that morning.

Curious on what his face looked like she stepped closer to the sleeping wolf as her sense told her not to close. Any moment this man could wake up and see how many ways he could rip her limb from limb. She was quite sure that this man wasn't sleeping even if his eyes were close and his breathing was even she stood there with much caution. A door opened upstairs as Anastasia head whipped to the stairs diving down by the couch she forgot about the man for a half a second as she watched lightly over the couch as a slender lady walked down into the kitchen.

Watching her move around in the kitchen Anastasia started to wonder how she was going to get out of here now. It wasn't until she felt heated eyes burning holes into the side of her head did she down at the man on the couch. His head was now turned towards her, dark black eyes looking into intensely as something seemed to explode inside her. Never in a million years did she feel this such intense feeling. She didn't know how to explain this feeling every cell in her body was screaming to lean forward to him. Take his warmth that was flowing off him like the sun. after a full swim around the fish bowl and hating whatever mind trick this damn wolf was playing on as Anastasia cried out jumping away from him.

The sound of glass shattering in the kitchen drew her attention as the woman was now leaning up against the counter her own hand to her throat being scared shitless from the sudden cry. Like thunder someone was already flying down the stairs landing on the bottom step looking around the living room to see what was going on.

Shaking in fear Anastasia watched as three sets of eyes settled on her. As she turned back down to the man laying on the couch she began to back up until she was flat against the wall like a wild animal that was put into a zoo where the other had been bred here.

Before she could muster out a sound a dizzy spell hit her as she slumped forwards thinking she had to catch herself before she hit the ground. A strong arm wrapped around her chest as she looked up seeing those same haunting black eyes stare deep into hers with concern. As soon as he flesh rubbed against her something like lava flowed over her skin. The electricity of the contact made her want to jump away in shock but her body stayed in it place as she didn't nothing watching him scoop her into his arms as she found herself pressed against his iron chest. Eyes fluttering shut at this contact his chest rumbled as he talked but she didn't seem to understand what he said. Anastasia soon found herself laying back in the bed as someone was making her conferrable. Eyes opening again she looked up at the man who was leaning over her staring back down into her.

"What's your name?" she asked as a half cocky smile flowed over his lips.

"It's Jacob." He said softly as she felt a hand reach up running down her cheek. "Go back to bed Anastasia." It didn't register in her head that she never really told him her name she was Loving the warmth from his hand to much. She turned into it as she felt a whimper come out of her mouth as he took it away. Sleep started to wash over her as she slipped into darkness.

…..

I know there not much talking going on in this chapter…but you got to get passed the boring parts again. What do we think?


	2. Pig out

Thou shall not…Pig out.

IT was the smell of the gods. Something so mouth watering that could even wake the living dead from their slumber. A light groan came from the bed as Anastasia shut up in it nose flaring to the heavenly goodness that teased her now very empty stomach. Flipping off the covers she walked over to the door opening it slowly. A light humming was coming from the other side of the house as she slowly walked out ignoring the red flags say NO NO in the back of her head while her stomach was screaming CHARGE! Coming to the living room opening again she looked over to the kitchen seeing Emily from standing at the stove cooking what Anastasia could make out were pancakes.

"If your hungry come get some before the boys!" Emily yelled not even turning around as she dumped the newly made flapjacks down on a plate. Turning around she smiled as Anastasia walked over to the island setting the food down with the other mountain of food.

"I'm guessing your starving?" she asked as Anastasia only nodded. Walking up to the island she was hesitant looking at all the food, eggs, waffles pancakes, muffins and cut fruit.

"You feeding an army?" Anastasia laughed as the lady giggled.

"Seem like it, pig out." She said ushering to the vase food before her as Anastasia wasted no time getting a plate loading it up. Was she turning down free food? Not even in her enemies house. Well she couldn't say they were her enemies anymore, Emily was a sweetheart. For her slender form a large betty was growing with life inside of it and the next generation of the tribe was coming in about three months.

"After shooing the boys off for you to heal the last few days I decided to make it up to them." Emily said setting another plate down full of more eggs.

"Aww poor puppies," she said reaching out to get a plate. Anastasia couldn't help but notice the scares that have been bugging her for the last few days knowing she had to say something before it ate her alive. She had a pretty good idea what happened to caused it. "Someone changed too close to you didn't they?" Emily seemed a shocked at her sudden statement as she nodded with a weak smile.

"He didn't know what he was doing, I forgave that fur ball though." She laughed. Anastasia sat down at the table and began to shovel down the food before whoever this buffet was really for showed up. As soon as she took her first bight a light call came from outside as Emily face brighten up with excitement.

"Hope you got enough." She said in an almost sorry tone as Anastasia only looked down at the mountain of food that was threatening to fall off her plate. Yeah, she did get enough to make a pig happy. Stuffing a few more bites in as Emily came and set a glass of juice down next to her. Someone pushed the screen door open as Anastasia had her back to the door not really caring who was walking in as she stuffed her mouth afraid these beast were going to run her out of town before she could finish the best damn breakfast she ever had I her life.

"Woah slow down girlie!" one named Quil said. Looking up at a very baby looking face as she only raised an eyebrow to him. He had come a few times since she been bed ridden by her grandmother.

"Not like the food going anywhere." Another she really didn't see much around here laughed..

"Only when you show up, Paul." The first one who talked to her joked as Paul sent him a growl shoving him playfully. Anastasia only kept eating as she watched the army of males walk in joking as they all rushed over to the table and started to rake whatever they could onto their fast filling plates.

"Woah slow down boys." Anastasia repeated.

"When your up all night patrolling you got to eat." Quil laughed.

"What you talking about Quil you slept half the night!" Another boy named Embry joked.

Quil only shrugged his shoulder sliding a chair down next to her. As he sat down Anastasia foot came up to his chair pushing him out of her bubble space. The boy only sat in his chair feeling himself being easily shoved over. He started to laugh as Anastasia pulled her plate full of food away from him too, thinking he might decided to pick off it somehow. She didn't feel as conferable as the other were sitting here at the table full of wolves that about ate her two nights ago. Trust was a very big issue in her book even if they were all hot as hell. As soon as the other hit the table it was like she was watching a competition of who had the iron gut. Mouth slightly open she watched them turn into vacuums sucking the food down like animal. Oh Wait…they were.

"Its called chewing boys, invented by caveman." She said hearing a slurping sound coming from the boy next to her. "Or…their offspring." Laughing took up behind the kitchen counter as Emily loved the look of the four boy's faces as they stopped with cheeks like chipmunks full of food. Quil went to steal something from her plate as she let up a deep growl snapping her teeth at him getting a laugh out of all the boys.

"Puppy got claws." Paul joked with a full mouth.

"And manners." That got another laugh out of Emily as Paul growled on the other side of the table glaring at her.

"Wanna piss me off?" he suddenly growled after swallowing his food. She only knew this man for half a minute and he was already trying to pick a fight.

"Want to PISS me off?" Anastasia warned back. Her eyes darted over his body noting points of nerves that would knock this boy out easily.

"Keep looking babe, I'm a taken wolf." He laughed taking another bite as some of the boys snickered.

"Oh sorry, I was just wonder who would wag their tail for…this." She gestured to all of him That caused a uproar of laughing from the other guys as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"PAUL BREAK ANOTHER TABLE AN I'LL BE THE ONE RIPPING YOUR TAIL OFF THIS TIME!" Emily yelled from kitchen a spatula suddenly being waved like a sword towards the wolf that wasn't really paying attention to her threat.

"What the hell did Jacob see in you huh? Your sure are fatter than that bloodsucking leach lover." He snapped. Anger should have flowed into her mind as she only tilted her head at him amused that this man was trying to pick a fight with a subject she didn't even understand.

"Who the hell took away your squeaky toy?" Anastasia laughed as Paul jumped up glaring down at the girl.

"Paul calm down, she joking!" Quil said grabbing his brother arm.

"Yeah Paul, Take a joke." She said. This didn't seem to calm him down as his chest started to rise rabidly. Anastasia sighed knowing she step over the line on the last comment but she really didn't care. knowing that they didn't understand this playful banter that she had and her twisted sense of humor.

"Listen sorry, I've had a long ass week and it doesn't help that I lost that _bastard_." She hissed that last part as anger started to bubble up inside her…so close…and all thanks to these little fucker she almost got half her revenge down.

Eyes locking onto the angry mutt across the table she decided since they were already on egg shell, and a hair away from fighting she sent him a low growl. He returned it just as deadly.

Just than Sam had just returned to the house when he heard a loud yell.

"Wanna go, bitch?" he heard from a very snappy Paul. Groaning Sam remembered the warning that the medicine lady, AKA, Anastasia grandmother warned them that she had a very very short fuse and a venom tongue.

"There goes my house." He remembered Emily saying the night they brought Anastasia here. Walking in just in time to see the showdown and hopefully stop the two people that SHOULDN'T be near each other bring World War 3 into his house.

"Sorry you don't make me hot enough." She snickered as she caught three other faces turn a few shades red around table as Emily mouth fell open. Paul took that as the last insult as he leaped across the table as Anastasia moved quickly sliding her chair to fall back with her as her foot slammed into his gut sending him flying over her and out the door as Sam, who was walking in, had to jump out of the way. Paul flew like a bird before hitting the ground outside as Anastasia only sat in her chair still looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm getting better at that." She started to laugh at herself. Last time she did that to Christopher she knocked a new whole through the wall missing the door by inches. She couldn't help but notice the man who dodged out of the way looking outside completely confused on how their friend was outside in a matter of seconds.

"Hi Sam!" she said happily as he looked back at her shaking his head laughing. Anastasia rolled up getting to her feet as she heard a angry wolf pacing outside wanted so bad to rush into the house and drag Anastasia out to have a fair fight. Sam looked back outside sending him a growl as he walked to the kitchen smiling to his love Emily who met him halfway wrapping her arms around him as they began to kiss each other. Anastasia had to look away not wanting to watch this sickening displace of love.

"Did you fall out of a kung fu movie or something?" Quil asked her as she settled back down to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"Yep, Chakie Chan is my uncle." She said stuffing some waffles.

"I knew you looked Asian cuz your so short." Embry joked as Anastasia fling some food his way smacking him right in the middle of the forehead. They all started laughing as Paul finally calmed down came walking inside. A new scent flowed over Anastasia nose as she didn't even bother turning around feeling the intense heat flow up over her back. For the last two days she prayed that HE wouldn't come back here, yet, him being the Alpha she could understand that wherever his boys are…he would be.

"Jake, you totally missed it. Ash chucked Paul right out the door." Jared the quiet one of the group spoke up. She didn't even bother as Paul walked past her giving her a death glare as he slumped down before her. Anastasia sent him a coy smile as he only glared back. For some reason she was beginning to like this boy, if he could take a beating maybe she would stick around more.

Her grandmother words rang in her ear from the previous day. After she woke up Emily asked her if she had family around here. Saying that her Grandmother Tiva lived around her.

"You mean the old Medicine woman Tiva?" Sam asked from the foot of the bed as Anastasia nodded.

"She was here last night tended to your wounds. She about killed Quil and Embry when they told her about a fallen wolf. I don't think I've ever seen a woman that old move so quickly." He said crossing his arms. "She seemed very relieved that it was you when she got here. Though how you slept while she chewed our ass's out is anything short than amazing."

Anastasia smiled remembering when she was younger coming here to visit her family for the first time. She was only five, but she remembered her grandmother house smelling of herbs and flowers. There was a knock to the bedroom door as Quil who was leaning up against it had to move as a elderly lady decided to shove herself through.

"You make a terrible door." She stated as she got ready to swing her bag at him. Jumping away to go stand next to Embry as the woman pushed past Sam and Emily to come stand next to her granddaughter.

"How are you Ash?" Anastasia couldn't figure out how Tiva got Ash out of her name, but that's all she called her by when she was younger.

"I've had worse people, really I've almost even been skinned before!" Anastasia said as her grandmother threw her bag on the bed and started to pull out things.

"Who did that to you!" Embry jumped forward a light growl coming out of him. Anastasia knew she shouldn't had said anything as the four wolves started to build up anger obviously picturing someone trying to skin her.

"It's all in the past now boys calm down." Tiva said as she dug through her bag. "Now we need to worry about getting Anastasia better."

"I told you I'm not sick What's that? Will it hurt" she eyed the weird thing sliding away from the crazy woman.

"It's a tongue depressor it wont hurt at all." Tiva stated. As she pulled something else.

"Whats that? Will it hurt?" Anastasia asked.

"It's a stethoscope. It wont hurt at all." She said calmly as she pulled something else.

"WHATs that..will it hurt!" Anastasia eyed a very weird shaped thing.

"It's a cattle prod. It hurts a little less than a branding iron." In half a second Anastasia was on the other side of the room using Embry as a human shield holding a lamp up ready to beat off the lady.

Everyone busted up laughing as Anastasia refused to come out from behind Embry. She never noticed another pare of eyes watching her with laughter of their own.

"Everyone out, I must talk to my granddaughter alone!" at that she started to shoo the boys and Emily out of the room as they whined saying they wanted to see what else she would do funny. Sighing after her check up her grandmother took a seat up on the bed as she took her granddaughter hand in her old ones.

"Your father said he didn't think you got the gene, but I guess you fooled everyone." Tiva said patting Anastasia hand. The mention of her father brought a bitter taste to her mouth as she looked away hoping her Grandmother didn't see the hate forming in her eyes.

"You have every reason to be upset with him, I understand that, but you must also realize that he left to go fight a war you didn't need to know about yet." Tiva said softly.

"Yeah for another pack that he didn't belong to!" Anastasia bitterly said as the pain of that night watching her mother and best friend being ripped to shreds before she had the power to protect them. If only they had come after her first. She could have saved them.

"Your father was fighting what these boys are fighting too, honey." She said.

"A leach is a leach." Came a deep voice. Looking over both ladies caught sight of him leaning up against the door frame neither of them hearing him open the door.

"OH no you don't!" Tiva said hoping down from the bed. "Just because your Alpha doesn't mean you can storm on into here! Beside I haven't forgiven you yet!" she tried to shoo the man off as he only stared at the girl sitting on the bed. As much as he wish he could be outside with his brother his soul was being tugged into here. Sitting on the bed her hair falling down her back like a cape, her dark skin that had many tattoos scattered across her arms made him wonder where else those other tattoos were again. Her deep eyes started back at him like a door locking away all her deepest secrets that he wished he had the key to open them up at for a moment. He gave her a half smile watching her own lips start to turn up in the corners mirror his sly little smirk.

"Have you told her?" he said to Tiva not looking away from the confused girl. Tiva only gave a huff as she waved her finger in his face.

"Don't be so ahead of yourself Black," she said walking back to the bed giving up shoving the unmoving cement wall. "I already said don't get your hopes up." Sitting back down she looked at her granddaughter. She saw so much of her son in those eyes. The adventurous kid she was, being tied down would only drive this girl wild.

"How long have you had that tattoo on your shoulder?" she asked.

"About half a year, I've been tracking those bastards the whole time, I came close to killing one of them off before a pack of puppies decided to be blinded with rage." She said directing the comment to the man still watching her. His eyes, she didn't like them, yet loved them so much. It was as if they were undressing her soul, trying to break down the walls that she built up. Why was she drawn to this man? What was his mind games? How did she feel so flustered with the thought of him being in the same damn room or house as him?

Growling under her breath about needing some sleep she waited until her grandmother got out what she wanted to ask.

"Well, you have a choice sweetheart." She said softly. "The boys want you to join their pack, since you are already Quileute they feel that their pack will get stronger with another wolf."

"You try to eat me now you want me to join? That was a very cruel insinuation you have there Jacob." Anastasia snickered.

"It was a mistake," Jacob cold voice shot out. "That's a mistake that the boys and I aren't proud of, yes we were blinded by anger, but you can't blame us for protecting out land." Nodding at what he said understanding everything was maybe a mistake but again..trust..a very large word in her vocabulary.

"I'll think about it. What if I choose not to stay?" she said.

"Pack blood is always welcomed here," he said taking a step into the room, "You are Quileute so we have no right to drive you out, but we have the right to monitor what you do."

"Goodie I always loved to play tag with the hall monitors in high school." She said with a smile.

Now two days have passed and Anastasia was sitting here at the table with six crazy wolves talking about something called cliff diving. She hasn't given Jacob her answer if she was going to stay or not. She needed to find Christopher and that bastard before she lost their scent. Still munching on her breakfast she lost her appetite when THAT bastard face came into her mind. The urge to throw up was tingling at the back of her throat as she stared off into the distance remembering thing she didn't want to feel.

"Yo Ash?" someone called out swinging a hand in front of her face as she came too looking up at Quil. "You alright?"

"Peachy keen." She said standing up quickly. "I need to go out for a run." She said walking away quickly before anyone could get a word in.

"Wait up!" three different people called up as she watched Embry, Jared and Quil scrambled to catch up with her. Stopping on the pouch taking off her favorite hoodie she watched the boys wrestle around in the yard until Embry and Quil phased rolling around causing the ground to shake as they took off into the forest. Jared not far behind them to be judge on who won.

Laughing at their foolishness she shook her head when someone walked past her purposely shoving her shoulder. Eyes drawn low a growl bubbled up in her throat as Paul only looked back. .

"Oh! Sorry princess." He said doing a mocking bow. "Forgive a peasant."

"Hey how good are you at fighting?" she asked stepping off the porch. Paul suddenly didn't like the way she asked that as he took a step into her face taking the challenge.

"Good enough to have kicked your ass the other night." he said.

"But I wasn't fighting back, I was defending myself."

"Same thing." He said.

"No big difference." She said moving like viper she dropped to the ground knocking Paul feet out from under him as he fell to the ground quickly. He just laid there looking up at the girl who had moved almost too fast for him to see.

"See?" she watched his anger start to build up in his eyes. Holding a hand out to help him up he grabbed it attempting to yank her down as she shoved her free hand onto his chest flipping back over him as she yanked him with her twisting his arm until he was on his knees her own shoved into his back. Anastasia was waiting for him to phase, to attack her so she could take out some stress on him but when he didn't she decided to push him more.

"Change I dare you too, I'll kick your ass even in human form." His breathing was deep as he didn't move knowing any way he moved would pull one or both of his arms out of their sockets.

"I think I'm in love." A voice came from the porch as Anastasia eyes fell onto Jacobs figure standing there watching her with a huge smile on his face. That's when it clicked. Paul wasn't phasing because he was to close to her and he could hurt her, even with his Alpha here. Anastasia eyes were locked onto Jacobs as she let Paul go who rolled away wasting no time to phase as she forgot about him for a second watching this man who made her world do a 360 flip and had to remind her heart to beat normal or a heartattack was going to come sooner in light.

"Love isn't something I do, Mr Black." She said softly. Before turning to run into the woods in the opposite direction than the boys who were still rolling around in the dirt. .

…..

I know…i know….Anastasia kind of a bitch…I love it…but Jacob gonna need a girl who gonna keep him on his toes beside ..psht..bella…


	3. Be a baby

Soooo…I'm in need of a editor…I suck at finding my mistakes…even if I reread this damn thing over and over….

Chapter 3…Thou shall not...Be a Baby

Why was it so confusing? Love…a subject even brought a horrid taste to his mouth, and painful memories of the past. He had locked them up so deeply that he had almost forgotten about them for a while. He didn't picture her face anymore when he tore a bloodsucker apart imagining it was her for what she did. Growling out as he walked down a game trail hating where his thoughts were going they were like the plague that would haunt his mind for days, but as soon as they started to turn dark something seemed to flow into them covering them like a thick blanket, no, like the ocean. A smile that he couldn't turn his eyes away from, or this thick hair he wanted to bury his face in while he…

_JACOB! _Five angry voices came up behind him as he looked back seeing his brothers shaking their heads. Paul about ready to slam his head up against a tree trunk.

_Damn, it's worse enough when Paul or Sam think that shit but they cover it up somewhat._ Embry said as the other three agreed.

_I can't help it,_ Jacob sighted, _if I try thinking of anything else all I can picture is her._

_That's the power of an imprint, Jacob. _Sam said walking up besides one of his best friends.

But that's the thing, Jacob didn't want to imprint on her, or anyone else. For the longest time he thought it was Bella, but no, it was nothing than his teenage hormones taking over blinding him to the fact that in the end…she was never to be his. She choice a sickening path that one day he new he was going to end for her. Something had always bugged him about if she choice this way of life, no curse, and that outcome wouldn't be good at the end of it. So here he was now, feeling emotions for a girl he had barely met and they were equal to hells gates opening up, much stronger than he has ever felt for the now bloodsucking leach.

_Why didn't Ash come out with us tonight?_ Quil asked as they begun to run through the forest a scent they recognized as leach somewhere up to their northern boundary.

_She didn't want to come. _Sam said.

_But she has been here over a week! She one of us isn't she? Shouldn't she feel the pull of pack?_ Quil said.

_I'm glad she not here. Just another noisy bitch like Leah_. Paul snapped.

_I HEARD THAT!_ A woman's voice hissed through their thoughts.

_Shut it Leah! No one was talking to you._ Paul growled as they all ran passed streams and over rocks and fallen trees as two more wolves joined their hunt. Leah growled snapping at Paul who shoved her back.

_If Anastasia doesn't want to run with us that's her own free will, she hasn't said anything about joining us._ Jacob snapped at Quil who got the hint to drop the subject.

_Well she missing all the fun._ Jared said after hearing everyone thoughts.

Oh and was she ever, Anastasia sat on the front porch looking out into the dark night. she would have done anything to be running around with them right now, yet her stupid pride of not wanting to belong to anything came up. She didn't need anymore pain.

"I have to get out of here soon." She said softly to herself. Any longer she stayed here, the more she got attached to these people, the more she came to love the feeling of having a home again. Growling out something about needing to kick Paul ass when he got back to take out some anger, she went back to grinding up some herbs in a small rounded out marble bowl. She had taken a visit to her grandmother asking to borrow some herbs and oils to make a healing lotion. As she sat there adding more ingredients she heard Emily moving around in the house as the screen door was opened. Emily came out sitting down in one of the chairs near the sighing Anastasia.

"You know it wouldn't have hurt to go for a run with them." Emily said snapping Anastasia out of her thoughts.

"In a way it would have." She said back. "That whole thing of following around an Alpha. Not my thing."

"SO you don't feel the need to submit to him?" Emily asked. She been around long enough to understand the working of a pack and how hard it was to ignore the commands of the dominant one over all the wolves.

"Oh that's dirty." Anastasia said looking back at Emily who busted up laughing.

"You know what I mean!" she said waving her hands as Anastasia just laughed at how red she was turning.

"In a way I do, but when I turned, no one was there to be that 'Alpha' to me, so I had to figure out all the rules on my own." She said with a sigh. Reaching over she picked up some oil as she pored into a bowl adding some more powdery stuff.

"So what caused the change in the first place?" Emily soft voice came up. She knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. Freezing all motion she began to think, what really did cause it? Finding out what THEY were, or when THEY killed them…she couldn't even say they're names…it brought back emotions she wanted to lock up for the rest of her life. Or until she had HIS head between her jaws ripping it off that disgusting body she once touched. A growling began to build up inside her as she started to feel her whole body shake at remembering those cold hands on her flesh. It made her skin crawl like thousands of bugs were marching over it.

"If you're not ready to talk about it just say so," Emily said pulling Anastasia back to the present.

"I'm not." She said through clenched teeth. Looking back down to her work she finished up the lotion as she took a the bowl as she realized she was missing one more ingredient.

"I'll be right back." She said jumping off the porch as she ran deep into the forest quickly following her nose.

Emily just sat back and sighed as she rocked thinking of the girl who had just left. There were scares in the heart that seemed so deep and covered in ice, keeping them from healing. Emily had told Sam one night that Anastasia put up shield so tight for a reason, she didn't know why but she was going to find out. Even if she had to beat it out of her with a frying pan. Running a hand over her stomach she finally heard footsteps coming out of the forest as her mouth fell open to a large bundle of flowers came floating towards the house. Anastasia dumped the pile of flower next to her working station a she sat down and begun to puck the flowers of their petals.

"I know I asked you once before and you didn't answer but that the hell are you doing?" Emily asked with a smiled watching Anastasia look over at her plucking the poor defenses flowers apart.

"You'll see." She said as she started to grind the flower petals. After small talk about Emily life and how she met Sam Anastasia finished her lotion as she mixed in the flower petals to cover up the oily smell. Walking over to Emily who sat there rocking thinking about her mate and a hand rubbing over her swelling belly looked up to Anastasia who stopped before her.

"This stuff works the best when heated up," she said placing the large bottle of lotion in Emily hands. "Apply it twice a day and it will reduce the scares." Emily didn't know what to say looking down at the bottle than back up to Anastasia.

"How do you..?" she trialed off. Holding out her arms Emily could see in the dim light white lines across her upper arm.

"When I was younger I fell out of a tree, I was embarrassed about it because I scared terribly up my arm." She waved Emily to come inside to show her how the stuff worked.

"My mother was from Egypt, and half gypsy I should say too, my grandmother was a healer in her small town somewhere deep in the desert and my grandfather was a gypsy all ways on the move, met my grandmother nine months later ta-da my mom. So she had the knowledge of medicine from them." She said setting the bottle close to the fire almost touching it.

"After mom got pregnant with me she came here to meet Tiva, and learned shit from her too. So my mom was like a walking index of herbs and medicine and yadda yadda." Anastasia said as she took the bottle out of the fire, the heat not bugging her as she began to apply it to Emily's face. "So mom thought it would be good to teach me all this stuff since it would come in handy later on in life…I'm kind of danger prone."

After a lesson on how much to apply and told her instead of heating it in the fire just nuke it in the microwave.

"You didn't have to do that." Emily sighed.

"Yeah but I wanted too." She only shrugged her shoulders as she went back outside to clean up her mess.

….

It had been another week, she was going ape shit bonkers. And that was putting it lightly. Today everyone decided to go to the beach and play some soccer…why? She really didn't know, even with clouds over them always threatening to rain. So she sat on the hood of a truck with a very yellow rain poncho on and refused to come out from under it.

She watched the boys play, running around like idiots. Four on three, not a fair number but it was Sam, Jacob and Seth, who she had just met at the beginning of the week, against Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul. They had set up come small nets on far ends of the beach as they ran back and forth chasing the poor little ball that was getting beaten to death.

"Morons." Came a low growl as someone jumped up onto the old truck with her. "If we weren't wolves I'd say I hope they catch a cold and all die." Anastasia liked Leah…. She was sassy and really didn't give two shit about anything the boys said to her.

"I can't believe I have people from the desert and people from the most sopping wet place known to man." Anastasia said as she sighed again. "I think I have more of the warmer weather running in my veins."

"Leah come play!" Seth called to his sister as she only shook her head crossing her arms getting more comfy against the truck.

"Not one for sports?" Anastasia asked.

"No they play dirty when I get out there." Leah said. "I should have stayed back with Emily." Anastasia watched as the boys got into the game again. She had to say that Sam and Jacob here owning it while Paul was the strongest one on the other team.

"Twenty bucks says I can have the boys eating sand for a week." Anastasia smiled looking at Leah.

"If you beat them?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"Not that, just taken on the big three over there." Anastasia was already off the truck pulling off the poncho.

"I'm game, don't come crying to me when they about break one of your arms." Leah called back.

The boys all stopped when the ball flew towards Anastasia as she scooped it up. "I'm game." Was all she said standing before the shirtless boys.

"These three and me against you four." She said including Paul in that.

"You want to get your ass kicked?" Embry asked as she only smiled.

"Well see," as she pulled them into a little huddle. "Keep the ball coming towards me."

"What if they get in front of the ball?" Quil asked.

"let me worry about that, just kick it my direction." She said as they broke the huddle going to get into their positions. Taking the middle she came face to face with the man she had mixed feeling about. Jacob only smiled as he caught her serious look, thinking she was way over her head. These boys have been playing soccer for years and made the pros look like amateurs. Getting ready as Quil threw the ball in from the side as Jared kicked it towards Anastasia way. Jacob saw instant light fire in her eyes like HE was way in over his head now not knowing that he was about to get his ass kicked. She took off like a bat out of hell running past him like he was stuck in slow mode she turned jumping like a cat bouncing the ball off her chest stopping it as Paul and Jacob came crashing for her. Running she kicked the ball quickly flying past Seth feet that were attempting to block as Embry running to pass Sam caught it Knocking it towards Quil who fired it off in Anastasia direction. Jacob was there to block it as he jumped to bat it off with his head suddenly someone jumped on his shoulder basically doing a split over him kicking the ball quickly away. She felt like a bird perched on his shoulder as she flew forwards running off again as Jacob about stumbled forward to the ground shocked at what just happened.

Embry had the ball again as Sam was fighting to get it back as they were running full speed towards the net. A light whistle came up as Embry caught sight of Anastasia running with Jacob fast on her heels. Paul was charging quickly towards her as he slide quickly in front of her trying to knock her down as Anastasia jumped suddenly using his oncoming speed as she slammed a foot into his chest jumping up as he basically ate shit in the sand after that. Embry took his chance to kick the ball towards her. With perfect precision she did a half flip backwards as the ball flew like a bullet towards the net scoring.

Landing on the ground as the boys on her team let up a cheer running to hug her as Quil picked her up like a dag doll swinging her around. Looking back at the boys she just scored on who were all out of breath but each had a smile on their faces not believing some of the moves she just pulled off. In the distance hysteria of laughing was coming from Leah who was rolling on the ground not believing what she just saw.

"Oh, did I fail to mention I'm considered a weapon in the government eyes and had to drop out of sport, including soccer which was my best sport, for 'The protection of others'." She said doing the quotations with her fingers.

"No," Jacob said placing his hands on his knees still floored at the flying circus move she did moments ago. "You failed to mention that part."

"My bad." She laughed shrugging her shoulders.

The boys all laughed as Sam came up slapping her on the back, "Your full of surprise aren't you?" She flashed him a cheesy smile as he said something about getting back to Emily as the rest of the boys followed. Besides one who stood watching Anastasia who had turned her head to stare out at the ocean crashing up to the shore.

Picking up the ball he rolled it in his hands as he tried to find something to say without pissing this short fuse firecracker off at him….again. Jacob had come to notice that she really didn't like being around him much, and to his surprise that only drew him deeper in to want to make her be with him.

"So where were you before you came here?" he said breaking the silence as she jumped started he was still standing there.

"For the love of Bastet don't do that!" She said holding her hand to her chest.

"Basket?" Jacob started to laugh.

"No, Bastet." She said as she started to walk down the beach Jacob quickly on her heels not willing to let her get away that quickly.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"An Egyptian God." She said back to him. As his eyebrow raised looking confused.

"Care to tell me about him?" Jacob said pushing the subject anything to keep her talking.

"Well first off it's a she," she said flashing him a smile. "And why do you wanna know?"

"Well when someone decide to proclaim their love for a _basket_ it gets you wondering if their crazy, or if your deaf." He said shrugging his shoulder looking off into the ocean himself. She only laughed hands tucked deep into her hoodie as she pulled the hood part up tucking away her hair. Jacob wished that she didn't do that he loved her hair many nights he had dreamed what it would be like to wake up with it wrapped around him…along with her body. He knew she was fairly on the larger side but only with the curves of her body and was amazed at the moves her body could do.

"I'm voting for deaf, but I'll enlighten you on one of my gods." She said smiling up at him as he only smiled back down making her heart flip a few time, while Jacob was about ready to launch up his throat it was beating so fast.

"She a cat god, head of a cat body of a woman, originally she was a protector goddess of lower Egypt where my mother side is from. She was seen as a protector of pharaohs too." Anastasia said as she found herself walking closer to this man she was trying to hard to keep away from and she noticed that he was strangely getting closer too.

"So your Egyptian?" Jacob said with a flabbergasted tone totally surprised by this.

"And here you guys were thinking I was Asian." She laughed sending him a playful shove. Jacob only jumped away holding up his hands like he didn't have any part in that.

"Egyptian and Quileute what a mix." He said. She only look onwards deep in another thought. "You alright?" he asked as she snapped out of her thought.

"Yeah just thinking about something."

"What's that?" He asked as she gave him a sideways look. "Or should I drop the subject?"

"Naw your fine, I'm just thinking of my 'Egyptian' half. I've never met that side of the family though my mom talked about going there all the time." She said the last part almost in a whisper as Jacob was thankful he had extremely good hearing.

"Couldn't afford it?" Jacob said as she came to a stop gaze falling back over the sea.

"No we hand plenty of money, just when…oh never mind you wouldn't believe me." Anastasia laughed at the crazy comment that almost came out.

"Wanna bet?" Jacob asked nudging her.

"It's nothing but silly nonsense." She gave a dry laugh again as her eyes went wide when a hand touched her cheek turning her to face him.

"Try me." Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel like she could spill her guts here and now telling him everything that she kept as a deep dark secret. Again it felt like his eyes were undressing her soul pleading with her to trust him, to say whatever was on her mind and he wouldn't laugh at her. Jacob was waiting for her to reply as she felt the incredible need to step into his embrace and let the world that was being packed on her shoulder all come falling down. And him touching her cheek at the moment wasn't helping her think straight either.

"SO how did you become Alpha?" she suddenly changed the subject as Jacob only gave a sigh dropping his arms knowing she wasn't going to tell him.

"Shit happened." He said with a coy smile…two could play at that game.

"Oh come on I basically told you where I'm from and you give me that high school answer? Bullshit. Tell me!" she demanded anything to keep the subject off her at the moment.

"I'll make you a deal." He said crossing his arms flashing her his famous knee weakening smile. She about fell backwards from it as she decided to move on forwards down the beach to keep herself from falling more for this dofus.

"And what's that?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I tell you my little history and you tell me why you never went to Egypt." Groaning she didn't want to do this chase around the bush but knew she had it coming when she changed the subject.

"Ugh, fine." She snapped back at him.

"After having my heart ripped out by a leach I decided to man up and here we are now, Now tell me why you didn't go." He said quickly as her mouth fell open.

"Woah WOAH, back it up, what about a leach?" she asked with concerned eyes. The sudden need to hunt down this bitch and tear her to sheds. After she thought that the sudden need to slap herself for jumping to conclusions so fast.

"Hey that's not part of the deal." Jacob said.

"Hell yes it is." She said putting her hands on her hips as he only stood there with his arms crossed. This Mexican standoff wasn't helping when both of them were so hard headed.

"You're such a child!" she growled.

"You're such a liar." Jacob joked back.

"Fine you wanna know? My mom had visions of shit, we would get ready to go and she get a 'Vision' and would cancel it because she said it wasn't safe all because she was a stupid gypsy." She practically yelled her eyes getting all teary.

"Jesus calm down its just a question." Jacob said taken a back by her hostility about it until he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hey, its okay." He said as he watched her lift up a hand to wipe away some tears looking down at her hands like they were holding something she never seen before. Before she could break down crying Jacob grabbed her by the arms yanking her into a tight hug as she let the tears flow now not able to stop them. Resting his chin onto of her head he listened to her heartbreak as he felt his own ice around his heart crack just a little along with hers. Running a hand down her back they stood there for what seemed a life time as Anastasia finally came down. Stepping away sniffing as she began rubbing her soaking eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie as she fumbled a light sorry out of her lips. She couldn't believe what she just did, bawled her eyes out for a man and he was most likely thinking she was the one of the most emotionally unstable person in the world.

Looking up she gave him a weak smiled Jacob heart completely shattered in an instance as he let out a moan. With strong hands grabbed her shoulders yanking her up towards him as his lips crashed down onto her. Anastasia didn't know what happened, how it happened, or what made it happened. BUT she was shocked almost out of her skin…But god did she love it the instant his lips touched her. Gasping in shock to his sudden assault he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss as his arms kept a tight grip on here making damn sure she wasn't going to get away from him. Eyes fluttering shut her hands reached up and started to run up a very naked chest as the heat flowing off him seemed like he was a sun burning with need that has never really been fulfilled. After not getting much response out of her he began to pull away as she pushed her lips back onto his earning a growl out of the very hungry male before her. Tongue were fighting for dominance as both seemed lost in the moment as soon as it started they both snapped out of their trance as thunder crashed above them. Rain began to pour down as Anastasia shoved away from him her hand slapping over her mouth completely shocked at what she just did.

"What the hell have you done to me?" she asked as Jacob eyes went wide at that statement as she began to back away from him. When he reached out for her once more feeling the pain of needing to comfort her she only grabbed his arm as she suddenly flipped him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Jacob laid in the sand on his back as he broke up into laughing as the heavy rain fell onto his face sitting up he watched the retreating form of Anastasia heading back towards the forest.

"Only the same thing you've done to me."

…

Yaaa…there the next one…sorry for the mistakes…Everyone has them…I swear I'm getting to the good parts…every story has to have a build up right? I feel sorry for Jacob...only one sided...next chapter gonna be mostly about him..hehe


	4. Laugh to Death

OOO! Reviews are always good, Kiitos!… I was in a good mood, worked all day and came up with a few ideas for this chapter while shopping on eBay…yes I'm an eBay whore, if it's cute…its mine…

Thou shall not…Laugh to death.

He had been banned from going to Sam's house. Not by Sam but his half crazy mate who about knocked his head off with a frying pan. Jacob had come over to Sam's the next morning and Emily had come flying out of the house swinging it like a baseball bat as if she was Rambo demanding what he did to Anastasia the night before. Learning that Anastasia had returned face not only soaked with the rain but crying her eyes out as she ran to her room.

"I didn't do anything!" he said jumping out of the deadly swings of the pregnant lady who was ranting on that if he had done anything that was worthy of ripping his dick off she would be the one to do it.

Jacob took that as a hint that he wasn't allowed to see her and that pissed him off. Being Alpha he should have been able to go see her when he felt like it, but as Sam pointed out that at the moment Emily was higher on the pedestal than him, Second, Anastasia hasn't said that Jacob was Alpha over her. Third…the girl would most likely slaughter him with her Bruce Lee moves before he got within a ten foot radius of her.

So here he sat, at home, watching sports with his father and Charlie Swan. Not the most enjoyable thing in the world but it would have to do because of the winds outside threatening to rip the garage apart. Plus he promised his dad he would keep Charlie from strangling him when Charlies football team lost pathetically to his. He said he couldn't roll away in his wheelchair like he used to. Relaxing in the chair his thoughts were most likely the furthest thing away from this game as his body remembered the way Anastasia felt against this body the other night and was thank full he had a pillow laying across his lap for many reasons. Two days have passed since he saw her drowning brown eyes or her smile, hell he would do almost anything to just see here even being the back of her head.

"Jacob?" someone said again as he was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over seeing two men staring at him completely forgetting they were even there.

"You alright son?" Billy asked as Jacob took a swim around the fishbowl before understanding the full question.

"Um yeah." Was all he could manage to say as he shook his head trying to get back down to earth. "Who's winning?" he pointed to the TV.

"My team," Charlie said taking a drink of his beer, "You've been staring at the TV for twenty minutes and you haven't even paying attention?" Charlie pointed out as Billy nodded.

"Oh, guess not been thinking of someone." Jacob said running a hand through his slightly shaggy hair thinking he was going to need a cut here pretty soon.

"And quite intently, I was wondering what was burning." Billy joked as Jacob sent a pillow flying his way.

"I bet it's a girl!" Charlie joked along with Billy who laughed along to pick at his son brain some more. Its been a while since he's seen Jacob act this way about anything and if it was a girl he hoped it was someone other than HER.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed knowing since it was on a commercial the old geezers weren't going to drop the subject and would only continue it at the next break.

"Is it Bella?" Charlie asked taking a swing of his beer as Billy thought that would be a good idea too. Jacob took a second again to realize that he was asked another question.

"Who?" Jacob asked as both men begun to chock on their beer. Billy half blasting it towards the TV as Charlie inhaled it down the wrong tube. Both sitting there trying to breath again as Billy was the first to recover as Jacob only looked at them like they were crazy.

"Bella?" Billy asked again as Jacob made an "Oh" face and shook his head.

"No, someone else." Jacob only sighed as a smile crossed his face remembering the feeling of being thrown over her should like he weighed nothing. God, he wanted Paul to piss her off again and watch her dismantle him, for some reason her outrageous knowledge of marsh arts was a really big turn on.

"She must be something to make you ride cloud nine." Billy said with a laugh. Cloud nine? Jacob thought, No he was way beyond that more like out in the depths of space and he had no way of coming down.

He was for sure that he had imprinted on her and he was sure she had imprinted on him…or so he hoped. He wondered if having two wolves imprint on each other would make the bond stronger. He was already going bonkers and wanted to run out the door and make sure she was okay. It tore him in half that he made her cry, but didn't she know what was going on? Must not because Anastasia looked at him like he was the plague. He gave a little chuckle thinking of how she was going to react when they saw each other next. He had a pretty good feeling his ass was going to be tossed out the door like Paul's was…or worse. He laughed again loving the feeling of having to be on his toes around her and he didn't know why.

"I think you might need to have that medicine woman of yours look at him." Charlie said as Jacob looked over seeing both of them staring at him like he just grew two heads and a horn.

"What?" Jacob asked as they only shook their heads.

"Son I don't think I've ever seen such a evil look on your face, your mothers scared me but yours looked down right terrifying." Billy said.

"I'm just thinking of Anastasia." Jacob laughed shaking his head.

"In a good way I hope." Charlie said as he suddenly groaned and Billy cheered from his seat as his team took the lead.

In a good way? Jacob wasn't thinking of doing Anastasia in "good" way…another chuckle flowed out of his lips as he decided that it would be safe to leave his dad to fend for himself when Charlie attacked him. Charlie had come to accept Jacob for what he was, he didn't really seem on his toes when Jacob came around anymore but Jacob knew that Charlie had no knowledge of what his daughter turned into. Walking into the kitchen Jacob stopped thinking of something, He hasn't thought of Bella at all since Anastasia showed up. He used to think of her everyday, wondering why she had gone the other way. And after she had changed she had become dead to him, just another _thing_ he was going to have to kill sooner or later.

Strange, he had never thought of Bella as a thing and he knew that a man in his living room wouldn't like to hear that come out of his mouth. But Jacob didn't care for once. he didn't care if he saw her, could he really kill her without feeling regret? Yes regret that he lost his best friend, but regret for ending that long life she just began?

No.

Jacob felt shocked by this, not that he didn't care…just…that he didn't. He was more pissed off that his mind was trying to puzzle together why he didn't care. And he knew the real reason. It was her. The woman with waist long black hair and the curves in all the right places and eyes that sucked him so deep under the thought he was going to drown. She had come in and taken over his mind, his soul. Hell she could do any Egyptian curse on him and he would still love her. And all she done since she been here is be a world class queen bitch. And he loved it. What happened to the Jacob that loved simple girl? Girls like Bella? It must have died years ago, now going onto his 22 year.

Grabbing the juice out of the refrigerator he didn't bother getting a cup as Billy couldn't drink this stuff anyways and Paul wasn't here to clean them out of food everyday. Taking a drink a light knock came from the back door.

"You got that Jacob?" Billy called to him.

"Yeah." He yelled back as he took another drink walking to the back door wondering who would be out in this weather and what Anastasia was up too hoping she was curled up in front of the fire Sam said she was addicted too. Opening up the door he was floored as he began to choke on his juice he had yet to swallow. After his coughing fit he looked up at the last person he ever thought would be standing at his door.

"Its called swallowing than breathing, you dip." Came a laugh.

…..

More rain, more hail, more wind, more WET. Anastasia sat in front of the fire as she drew away on her sketch pad. Thinking she needed to draw something before she decided to build a bio dome in Emily back yard to have a fake beach and palm trees and whatever else that dealt with only WARM sunny areas. Emily was all for it but said she was in no shape for a bathing suit at the moment. Sam just asked how much it would take to build something like that Anastasia said a few million maybe and Sam just gave a bark telling her she was on her own.

It was a very good idea she thought. Listening to Sam and Emily behind her talk about baby names and where they were going to put the baby room. A light rumble flowed over her head as the thunder and lighting crashed outside. This place was where any suicidal person should be…perfect mood setter that speeded shit up. Scooting closer to the fire she tired getting warmer knowing that her own body heat wasn't helping at all.

"Don't get to close you'll burn your nose off!" Emily said handing Anastasia a cup of hot chocolate. Anastasia smiled up at her, Emily always seemed to know what she needed at the moment to make her feel better.

"Thanks after eating all my blood seems to be in my stomach digesting the food." Anastasia snickered.

"Well you did eat enough for the boys alone." Emily laughed walking back to where Sam was sitting.

"Hey leave my spare tire alone!" she laughed back rubbing her belly like its feeling were hurt. She watched as Emily leaned in to kiss Sam when she finally snapped. Jumping to her feet she stomped to her bedroom as she grabbed her bag beginning to throw everything into it. She was tired of this freeloading shit when both these people were trying to get settled before a baby was coming. After all her clothes were stuffed in her bag as well as her sketch pad she began to walk out of the bedroom when she stopped turning back to the bed making it.

No need leaving a mess, she remembered her mother almost beating her every time she didn't make her bed in the morning. Once the bed was made to her mother standers she stomped back into the main part of the house seeing Emily sitting on Sam lap laughing at something he said. They both looked at her with curiosity until they caught sight of her backpack.

"And where do you think your going?" Emily jumped up startling Sam at how quick she was.

"I'm outta here sis'ta!" Anastasia said giving them an army salutes as Emily hormones kicked in.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Meaning I'm history, gone-zo, hitt'n the trail, the winds have changed." She said as Emily face showed nothing but shock.

"Shitty winds." Sam said behind her as Anastasia looked at Sam seeing he was staring outside at the thousand mile an hour winds and beating golf ball size hail.

"OH you get my point!" she snapped at him. As he only laughed back at her.

"But where will you go? Who will I talk to? I cant talk to this dipstick about being pregnant without making it seem like its ALL HIS FAULT!" She pointed a finger at Sam who looked at her not knowing a snappy comeback for that without feeling more than JUST his pride hurt.

"I'm not 'Leaving" leaving," she said to Emily nicely. "just finding a new place to live I can't be a tic to you guys any longer." Emily tired to put a few more protest in as Anastasia only waved them off.

"I'm going to go find me a place to live and it wont be very far, god only knows I have no money for food and yours is the best." She said hugging Emily before walking to the door.

"Than what's the point of leaving when your gonna make us starve anyways?" Sam asked not looking up from his paper as a sudden slap to the back of his head made him turn looking up at a very pissed Emily. Anyone else and he would have pulled a Paul and exploded on them, but the she-devil standing over him threatening to drag his fuzzy ass into hell made him think twice. Shit he wouldn't even take on Anastasia even in his wolf from if it had been her.

"Your welcome here anytime." He wisely said before looking back down at his paper hoping if he was still enough Emily would attack someone else.

"I'll be back after I found a house, Isis only knows what I'll find though." Anastasia opened the door when Emily threw out something quickly.

"There's a house, like our, locked in the wood about three miles north. I think it might work." Emily said it a little to happily that got Anastasia raising her eyebrow to her. One minute she was bitching about her leaving ready to release the hounds of hell and the next she was painting a yellow brick road for her. God, Anastasia hopped her emotion weren't out of wake like that if she ever got pregnant. Smiling she waved good-bye as she ran out into the yard quickly into the trees that sheltered her from most of the hail ad rain.

"You know who that house belongs too right?" Sam asked not looking up from the paper. As Emily snickered darkly.

"Well it's your fault for telling me about them, I'm going to make sure she stuck with that man every day somehow." She said sliding down into his lap again.

"I feel sorry for what your sending his way."

"Billy can handle it I think."

"It's not Billy I'm worried about." Sam gave a short chuckled kissing Emily on the cheek.

…..

It's wasn't much, a small two story shack. From what she could see through the dark window had a pretty little kitchen, a living room the basic. But what really caught her eye was the large fireplace that sold the place for her. Walking down the small pathway that was tight with trees that maybe a large truck could fit through as she got to the gravel road she found a little sign saying who to contact about the land and she instantly knew why Emily had the sudden change of heart.

"That woman gonna get it I swear, I hope that the baby born with a big head." She growled as she started to follow Jacob scent to his house. A half an hour later and three million ways of asking to live in that extra house passed through her brain she got enough balls to walk towards the house. The short little red barn colored house seemed more worn down than the place they had for rend. Stopping half way towards the house she started to think, did she really need that house? For the fireplace…yes, No HELL yes she did.

Walking closer though the gusty wind she heard someone letting up a cheer as she stepped up to the back door not knowing if it was front or back she decided to knock anyways as caught his scent even from out here stronger than ever. Almost a deadly kind of scent saying she was walking right into the beast layer. Not one day or minute as she gone without thinking of that man, or how she felt when she was near him. It was almost ridicules on the amount she fantasized being with that man…under and on top. A light shade of red flowed over her face.

_Bad girl, veryyyyyy bad girl._ She thought as she tired to send her images of a very naked Jacob out of her thoughts. Why on earth was she thinking this? It wasn't just the hot delicious goodness that plagued her mind, but the thought of just being near him. She was going to figure out his voodoo ways and threaten him to have his soul torn apart by Anubis in the underworld if he didn't stop it.

Reaching up to knock she stopped all her motions, wait, why was she doing this again? Seeing this man that needed a good ass kicking for the shit he pulled the other night. Was that house REALLY worth talking to him and about jumping him? Looking up she watched her hand get ready to knock as she watched in horror as it knocked on the door. Her mind was screaming one thing but her body was ignoring her saying it needed to feel his touch again. Damn perverted body! Hoping it wouldn't be him to answer as she heard someone talking inside.

"You got that Jacob?" someone yelled.

"Yeah." She heard his voice boom even over this crazy wind as she felt the need to hightail it out of there before the door opened. But before she could spin on her heels and run the door opened showing a chipmunk cheeked Jacob as he about inhaled whatever he was drinking and tried not to spit it everywhere at the same time. God she hoped not, she was in the line of fire. Even with the wind at her back. The man began coughing as he looked wide eyed at her like she was Jesus herself coming to ask for sugar. After watching him relearn to breath she smiled at him shaking her head.

"Its called swallowing than breathing, you dip" she laughed as he whipped his mouth quickly as he stared her down trying to believe if she was really standing there or not.

"Can I come in or you gonna let the wind carry this fat cow away?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah come in!" he said stepping to the side as she walking into his kitchen seeing how little it was…and dirty she might add. "And your not fat." He said after closing the door to the wet world outside. Anastasia couldn't help but notice small pot and pan all over the floor and counter collecting water that was falling from the ceiling above her. Okay so it was wet inside here too.

"So what brings you here?" he asked. Jacob seemed almost hesitant with his words not wanting to scare her away yet again. Looking away from the tattered kitchen she turn to face him as she found herself right in before him. Jumping away sort of in shock she took a minutes to let her heart settle as she was about to tell him to back up seeing he was leaning up against the door. The kitchen was big enough for her but with this guy standing in it made it seem much much smaller. She tried her hardest not to look up at his eyes but they seemed like magnet drawing her almost immediately as she tired her best not jump forwards and attack this man. And not in the way she really wanted to that would leave him regretting ever messing with her. Oh those damn naughty thoughts. Holding a hand up to her mouth she looked away quickly trying to clear everything to speak like a normal person. Jacob couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being. Like a little middle school girl around her crush.

"I came looking for a Billy Black." She said looking anywhere in the room beside him.

"My dad? Why?" Jacob asked losing his smile. That was the last thing he thought would come out of her mouth.

"I'm taking him out on a blind date." She snapped at him finally looking at him. Anger, there now she could look directly at him.

"Oh really and who set this "blind" date up?" Jacob said crossing his large arms as Anastasia eyes followed them wondering what it would be like to sleep within those thickly muscled arms. Her thoughts began to fly through Naughty No No Land again as a slight blush covered her face. Jacob suddenly growled deep in his throat not liking the way she just acted never thinking it was his simple movement and a very perverted girl thoughts that caused it.

"Oh calm down puppy." She snapped not liking the look that sparked in his eyes, sighing she pulled off her backpack as she dug around inside it.

"I was saving this for Paul but I think you might need it since you lost yours I'm guessing." She pulled out a very bright colored toy as she gave it a quick squeeze as a loud squeak suddenly blasted though the kitchen. Jacob couldn't handle it anymore as he doubled over in laughter as she began to squeak it even more.

"Aww good boy you feeling better? Who's a good boy!" she asked as Jacob was about to cry he was laughing so hard. She had to admit the only reason why she was squeaking this annoying thing so much was that she was enjoying the sound of him laughing so much. It wasn't until she stopped a large smile on her face knowing she had won this round. Jacob finally stood up straight wiping his face of the tears looking at her as his eyes traveled past Anastasia to see something that made him slap his hand over his mouth to cover his smile as his body shook with a silence laugh. Anastasia noticed this as she looked behind her seeing two very confused men at the entrance to the kitchen. Her face became on fire as she shot the toy at Jacob as it hit the side of his head flying off into the sink.

"It's his sick twisted fantasy, not mine!" Anastasia held up her hands like she wasn't going to get into the middle of this as the two men looked at each other. "All I did was make him a happy puppy and squeaked his toy because I refused to scratch his belly." Jacob suddenly roared in laughter as Billy made a one in a million facial expression of being REALLY REALLY confused. Looking away now to hid her own face as her own shoulders began to shake with laughter as Jacob was now leaning up against the refrigerator trying to keep his stomach from ripping open as his laughter died down. Only to hear a piggy snort sound come out of somewhere looking back over she caught Anastasia slapping a hand over her mouth and nose trying to keep her own laughter in as a few snorts were thrown out every once in a while.

As soon as the two were done laughing they both looked over at a very mad man sitting in his wheel chair demanding what the sam bloody hell was going on.

"Dad this is the girl I was tell you about who's Tiva Granddaughter Anastasia." Jacob said after he got his breath back. Billy eye instantly lit up when he heard her name now fully understanding what was going on…sort of.

"Anastasia, My dad Billy Black" Jacob said waving a hand to his father.

"Just the man I'm looking for." She smiled walking over to shake his hand as he gave her a large smile himself taking it quickly.

"So you're the one who got my son all twitterpated around here." Billy said.

"DAD!" Jacob snapped from the other side of the room causing Anastasia to laugh.

"I don't think I've heard that expression since I watched Bambie, Mr. Black." she laughed.

"Just Billy, The Mr makes me feel older than I need to be." Billy said getting another smile out of Anastasia.

"Oh please you make dirt seem young." A Huff came from the man standing next to him. "Well since I'm not good enough to be introduced I'll do it myself Sheriff Charlie Swan." He said extending his own hand out that Anastasia shook too.

"We didn't introduce you because you get mad if you don't get your kick out of addressing your authority around here." Billy said rolling his eyes.

"Its true." Jacob agreed to this. As Charlie only shrugged his shoulders agreeing to this too.

"So Anastasia other than coming to make a fool of my son what can I do you for?" Billy asked as Anastasia got right to the point.

"You have a old shake about two miles away from here, what can I do to rent it out?"

"That old thing?" Billy asked sort of shocked not expecting this. He was hoping she had come here to say she was kidnapping his son but a father can't shoot his hopes that high just yet.

"Yeah, I was tired of living off of Sam and Emily and with the baby coming I didn't want to be in the way. I'm not one to help change dippers." She said thinking of how gross it was. YUCK.

"SO you don't have any place to stay right now?" Jacob asked as she looked back at him.

"Yeah? What's it too you mighty Alpha? I would be sleeping in the wood right now but the weather here doesn't realize that sunshine here isn't forbidden." She finished now looking back at Billy who only stared at the girl. He didn't seem to give much thought about it as he nodded his head turning his chair to roll off down the hallway.

"I take that as a no?" Anastasia asked as she looked down the hallways watching the man roll off into a room.

"Give him a second." Charlie smiled as he turned to walk into the living room once again to see which team was losing now as the sound of junk being dumped everywhere flowed up from down the hallway.

The feeling of heat started to rise up her back as she turned to see Jacob back up leaning against the door. She was wondering how it was putting up with so much weight as she started to think of where the toy went anything to keep her eyes off of him and she had yet to give it to Paul. She walked to the sink as she started to poke around finding the toy as she decided to ask a question that been bugging her.

"So how long are you going to hold on to that bottle of juice?" she asked looking back over at him as she shook the squeaky toy of the water on it. Jacob looked down seeing he was still holding the bottle as he walked over to the refrigerator putting it back in. This brought them closer together as Anastasia could feel the heat fuming off of him she was thankful he was wearing a shirt today, this was going to make it much easier for the short girl.

After he shut the door and him turning around to face her like she hoped he would she reached out grabbing a handful of his shirt with unseen speed yanking the man down before he could even react. Her lips sealed over his as his was shocked for a moment not knowing how to take this sudden boldness out of her as she deepened the kiss earning a deep low moan out of him that rumbled deep inside his chest. As soon as she kissed him she shoved him away as he stumbled back against the refrigerator as Billy rolled right back into the room. Anastasia acting like nothing happened while her body was cursing her to the deepest part of the underworld for not letting her touch him more.

"You don't have to pay rent, I have the electricity covered all you need to pay is the water bill." He said holding out the keys not noticing Anastasia shaky hands as she took the keys.

"Thank you Billy." She said with a smile as she picked up her bag and the squeaky toy walking to the back door. Not before she stopped to look up at the still in shock Jacob who stood up against the refrigerator shaking trying to keep himself from grabbing her and dragging her into the forest rain or not.

"That's for what your doing to me, don't *SQUEAK* with me." She said squeaking the toy to cover the bad word she wanted to say so bad to him. That brought a large smile over his face again as his eyes began to burn taking on her threat. She had to get out of there before she decided to do something that would get her banned from this house and arrested for public indecency. Waving good bye and thanking Billy again she walked back out into the calming storm to her new house squeaking the toy like it was a stress ball.

Jacob wanted to chase after her, there was no way in hell he was going to let her get away with that. He was about to go through with his plan when someone called out his name bringing him out of his dark dirty thoughts yet again.

"Jacob," Billy said.

"Yeah?" Jacob sighed rubbing the back of his neck knowing he was going to get his ass chewed out again.

"Break out the tools, There a ton of stuff needed to be fix at that place before winter and if I'm going to see my grandchildren before I die you better get your ass on it!" Billy said before he turned his chair wheeling it away to watch the game he most likely missed half it.

Jacob with his mouth hanging open couldn't even put two words together in his head as he watched his father wheel away.

…

Tada! I love my story…as I was writing it I finally finished the whole plot…I hope your ready for a pretty crazy story..haha… kiitos!


End file.
